Alpha Warrior
by Huntressxo
Summary: What happens when Percy's one true love breaks his heart. His "friends" start to make bad decisions, and has to choose between "Life" and "Death". When new friends arrive and old one returns. Who can Percy turn to? Summary sucks but please read! This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is My first Fanfic! Pls. Be nice ;)**

Percy

Canary Station, just outside of New York. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, Matt and I were all waiting to escort a new young Demi God coming from Australia. Everyone was laughing waiting for her train, every one except for me. Matt, my newly discovered half brother, was flirting with Annabeth and to my distaste she wasn't exactly rejecting him. The train was delayed another 45 minutes, the young girl, ugh I can't remember her name, and it was complicated and rare. But she was taking a train to tiny little Canary Station and not flying in to New York because Chiron didn't want to arouse any monsters. I noticed the laughter stopped, everyone was looking at Leo's latest invention, a monster detector. " Percy! Leos detected at least 15 monsters on the train." Thalia was calling me over. " We are going to lay a bomb on the track," The cocky tone told me that big headed Matt was at it again. I looked around the station it was just the conductor and us. It was deserted. "But what about the people on the train?"

"Screw 'em"

"I don't want to be a part of this." And with that I walked back to the van.

**Half an hour later.**

A screaming giggling mass of my so-called friends leapt into the car. The screaming mass laughed as if they had told a hilarious joke, note just ended the lives of over 200 innocent people. As Matt swerved through quit streets, a manila folder somehow ended up on my lap. It was the file for the Demigod we where meant to collect. Perri Carmichael, From Sydney, Australia. National gymnastics champion. Studying at the NYC sport academy. Crap. We all forgot.

I heard the explosion, or more like felt it. The van rocked and the already seemingly intoxicated group to my right just laughed like a pack of hyenas! I got out of the car and ran towards the billowing black smoke. I arrived first at the scene the once sunny train station was charred to a crisp. I could see bodies, everywhere. But one caught my attention; she was younger and smaller than the rest. And the fact that she had a swirling purple mist above her head. She was being claimed.


	2. Chapter 2

A tiny little ghost was swirling in the mist. Melinoe – the goddess of ghosts. " Perri, can you hear me?" "Hello Percy Jackson." The body didn't move. I pressed my 2 fingers against her wrist. I leant down over her face to try and feel a sliver of warm breath on my ear. Nothing. It was just then I noticed the giant chunk of glass in her stomach. "I'm dead you know." The same voice that knew my name. I turned. And found myself facing Perri Carmichael. She looked so healthy and alive. But I was able to push my hand right through her head. "Being a daughter of the goddess of ghosts has its perks." She said. " And in the brief time since I died and started talking to you, I meet Chaos. And He offered me a spot in his personal army Alpha Warriors. He's getting together a highly elite team of 4 of the most powerful beings in the world. And they're your friends. But to meet them and join the team you have to pretend to die. Tonight I'll slip you a powder in your drink, when you finish that drink you will be dead to the world. No breath, pulse or heartbeat. It's all concealed. Than I using another little trick, you will float away into the sky!" The words left my mouth before I could think, "I'll do it." Later that night at dinner… My goblet of Pepsi was a strange purplish color. But holding my soon to be none existent breath I drank it in one gulp. The last thing I saw was the world getting coated in darkness. Annabeth I was surrounded with friends. Percy was to my right and Matt was to my left. I was talking to Thalia across the table, when Percy drew in a deep breath and collapsed off of the bench. Thalia screamed and the whole pavilion went dead quiet. I got down onto my knees next to Percy. I pressed my two fingers against his neck longing for a steady, or at least shallow pulse. I cried his name longing for him to open his sea green eyes and say "Gotcha Wise Girl." But all I heard was the sobs. The cries and screams of gods and demigods alike. The beach waves could turn the Atlantic green with envy. Suddenly I heard a sucking sound, thinking it was Percy drawing a breath, I looked up. Slowly starting at his fingertips and toes his body turned to a gold powder and was suddenly sucked up into the sky. "Well at least that losers gone." Matt. Finally someone to replace that "idiot" everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing because the whole pavilion suddenly burst in cheers and the real celebration. 


End file.
